1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing apparatus and methods therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Sewing machines include a type of machine called an embroidery machine. Embroidery machines embroider designs onto patches. Prior art embroidery machines, such as the Brother E-100, when embroidering from a pre-programmed pattern, use a DC motor in conjunction with a cartridge and needle system. During patterning, the prior art system uses an encoder to “count” the number of cycles of the DC motor to ascertain the number of needle punches, and in this way indirectly derives the position of the needle with respect to the embroidered design. An encoder is used to read the pulses on a code wheel attached to a shaft in the gear mechanism. In this manner, the motion of the gear mechanism is ascertained, and the indirectly, the position of the needle mechanism is determined. As this is an indirect detection of needle position, it lacks precision.